


Fight for the Right

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark/Iceland - Freeform, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Magic, Nightmare Worlds, Separated Lovers, Violence, Weapons, losing love, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: When your nightmares come to life, where will you draw the line between those you love and those you remember?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the RolePlay between Me as Denmark and a Friend as Iceland. This is a conjoined Nightmare the two have one night while separated. Mathias had been kidnapped into the 2!p world while Emil remained behind after a surprise attack to get Denmark to cross through the Mirror. Yes, Mathias and Emil are engaged. 
> 
> Mathias Kohler- Denmark, Emil Steilsson- Iceland, Norge - Norway, Sve - Sweden, Magnus - 2!p Denmark, Taipo - 2!p Finland, Loki - 2!p Norway

The snow had melted long ago or it seemed, the heat of a spring sun was felt only to be cut by the winds of a winter that clung to the bloodstained earth. Mathias knelt on the ground head bowed as he chuckles, the sound grows into a laugh, louder and louder as it rings out through the clearing next to that damned lake before he would slowly stand. White linen shirt, tucked into black breeches and black leather boots while a red sash was tied about his hips white a golden sheath holding his longsword sat within his reach under the red cotton. 

 

“This is as Loki said...” He looked down to his hands, covered in blood once more as they had been in the past. “The rush of taking over a land, the feeling of power as you know you will be the last thing someone sees.” His head tilts back and he closes his eyes with an oddly angelic smile. “I lost this...so long ago. Why did it fade? When did I get so dependent on Norge to keep me from this all?” He looks forward, blue mixed with Gold eyes stare directly at the other Nation who stood at the other end of the open field. 

 

“I have nothing more to hide. You see me now as I truly was. No hiding behind glittering crowns or standing behind those I used as shields.” His arms open wide to either side, smiling freely at Emil as he takes three steps forward into the muted sunlight. “Do you see the monster that your Brother fought so hard to keep you from? How can you love what you know now?”

 

The spring breeze felt nice as it flowed through the air playfully swirling around white hair the teardrop that one of Alasdair's fae gave him sparkling gold as so everything changed and the breeze went cold carrying with it the scent of blood. Glancing around his brown military jacket swayed along with the dress shirt under it as violet hues stared across the field he found himself in but, what he saw made his blood boil as who he saw was the Dane but, the one that ran away from him and Nor like a coward white boots stepping through the grass as his eyes narrowed. "Finally come back to face up for what you did" Emil growled, as he felt betrayed for not only being abandoned by the man but, suffering a wound for actually standing up to the former 'King' and staying by his word and big brother as fingers twitched fire spewing from the ends of either fingertip.

 

“I have no regrets for what I have done.” Mathias says carelessly, waving his hand as if to clear the air from him. “What was done was done to protect my world and my interests.” Looking mildly impressed with the fire, he smiles happily to the younger. “There is that fight I knew was in ya, Emil. The ability to break away and stand on your own. Funny enough, Norge did the same thing. The difference is that I have a place for ya in this plot, he did not.” Reaching into the pocket of the breeches. “All he did was try to keep us apart and dig into our relationship, placing himself as upset when we were together.” He steps forward again, only just out of arm’s reach. “After all that I have done, reliving the past to make a place for myself in this world and in our own...ya can stand by my side freely.” He holds out his hand, palm down and dropping what he held, the blood splattered Gold Cross hair pin falling to lay in the fading color of Grass. “Don’t cry for him, Em. He will be welcomed into the great hall.”

 

His lips were set in a straight line as he wouldn't deny those words but, he also knew his brother had his reasons as he was about to speak his peace when his words died in his throat upon seeing the blood-stained cross hit the grass as his expression turned to that of shock as he knelt down picking up the cross with trembling hands. "You killed him..." He muttered, taking a few steps back holding the cross to his still beating heart as his expression changed from shock to sadness then at last anger and fury. "You killed him!" He roared, as ice crystals formed from the ground sprouting up on either side of his body gleaming harshly against the sun's rays that were slowly consumed by darkening clouds as violet hues glared the color swirling and slightly glowing as his hand slashed the wind as tiny unnoticeable water droplets froze becoming small pelts just hovering in the air creating a small barrier between them as his other hand clung tightly to the cross.

 

“I did what I had to do to create a world with no problems, Em.” He speaks in an almost confused voice, he couldn’t see why the other was upset with his decision. “We don’t have to worry anymore. We can be in both worlds...Loki is like Norge only keeps to himself about personal affairs. I know he will accept ya too. You have the fire he does and the Ice to balance him out. You can grow stronger too! I know it!” He sounded so excited, actually believing the promises the second Norwegian had whispered in passing. His eyes were bright, no shying away from the ice. 

 

“We have a full family again. You, Loki, Sve and Taipo...and Me.” He steps around to the side of Emil, reaching out to playfully touch the suspended ice. ”We can have it all. Our Union, my power, a way to live in this world and the nicer one on the side of the mirror. I can get rid of Magnus..he isn’t needed in either place...Think about it, Em. You can be here and have the connection to a brother unlike anything else. Standing at the top of the world, a strength not like anything possible in our world.” He leans over, reaching out to brush his knuckles over the pale cheek, leaving the blood of his brother in his path. “We can do this together...” 

 

"I will not be a part of a bunch of murders!" He exclaimed, backing away as tears of anger welled up. "Don't you remember what was done to me...." He whispered, as his heart was breaking this wasn't him anymore the Mathias, Dane whoever this was wasn't the one he knew as he took a few more steps back and lowered his head. "So...you'd abandoned me to after you said you'd come home to us" He said, voice shaking as the particles started to swirl and form into a weapons of that of a medium sized sword that was thin but, was strong and easy to wield for someone like him. "Please remember.....don't make me do this again"

 

“It isn’t murder if they attacked first.” He looked hurt, the same kicked puppy look he held in their regular world. “I remember what was done. I remember who you had to forget just to look at me..I am still yours. Em look at me and see...” He pleads, moving closer once more, both hands now holding the younger face to make him look at the Danish warrior. “We promised forever....and I am standing by that. I am breaking the barrier between worlds so that together we can move between them. I can not live without you. I need you. You build me and make me stronger. You are my heart and soul. I built us a path that we can take together in which we have power and family.” He leans in, kissing the crown of the white hair a circlet crown of silver forming under the touch that matched the one Mathias wore. A sun on the gold band while Emil’s held a moon of silver. “Lillemus...my husband, min Elskede...” He pulls back and smiles that special way just for the other. “Why don’t you see what I have done is for the two of us..together?”

 

Blinking he could've fallen for this if it wasn't for the metal he held in his hand a constant reminder of the brother that would never sing to him again, lecture him to stop being a child or the one that found him so long ago. Emil stepped back he wanted to so much to have a family again but, not this way he wanted 'his' family not a replacement bunch of strangers. "I -- Can't I want the family together but this isn't they are...not my family. He was ready to let me go you just had to wait!" He shouted, as he swung his sword out taking a fighting stance blade pointed out as his eyes were clouded with tears as he could say no more his heart was broken. "I'm sorry Elska...hjartað mitt..This could be all I ever wanted but....not this way.."

 

Blue eyes look to the end of the sword, taking in the length till he met the crying Violet eyes. “I grew tired of waiting. Weeks on end of him not coming home only to show up and dig up the past and throw it back into my face.” That smile fades slowly, blue eyes looking sad then hardening as he stood. “I love you, Emil. That never changes...I will make ya see that this is the way. I never wanted to have it come to this...” Holding his hand out to the side, slowly the axe materialized but the manifestation would not be the longing silver one. This weapon was black, the blade and staff being carved in Norwegian runes and symbols. Along the edge of the blades was a glowing stream of fire, Mathias pulling back and as he swings the large weapon forward he gives out a loud and startling battle cry that Em would have no clue he was capable of since Norge had shielded him this part of the Beserker for so long. 

 

Stepping backwards startled by the battle cry he knew this was now a fight for survival and if he didn't fight back he would surely meet his brother in the great hall as he called upon Skadi's blessing praying to the goddess of winter as his blade emitted a frost like mist countering the flames on the axe as violet orbs were lost to icicle blue eye's the pupil almost like a snowflake only to in a move pull his bangs back and clip the cross to his hair as if accepting his blood-line as he swiped the blade down a fine line of ice appearing in the grass frost emitting from it as he'd not hold back anymore he had no reason to his brother was gone and he was staring down his husband to which in his mind was lost lost to the second players and he would go after them when he knocked some sense into the Dane. Pulling back a bit he'd rock back putting weight on his right foot before leaping in a frontal assault to lock up their weapons for a second or two and in the same token push the other back in a stumble to allow maybe a second of an opening to slash the ground sending a barrage of ice spikes in his direction.

 

Darting to the side to escape most of the ice save for one shard that pierced through his thigh and clean through, darting forward and the swing quickened as the blade nicks through the Icelander’s jacket to slice thinly into his left bicep. He smiles even as the axe swing back to the younger opponent. "All I have ever done was for those around me!" He growls, missing his second attack. "I fought to keep Norge by my side, for him to love me and then for Sve as well." He pulls back moving to the side and pulling the Axe above his head and slicing straight forward with once again a quicker speed. "Fought to keep Norge and you safe in a castle to protect ya from the outside." Catching the side of the sword with his staff, he speeds in close and lifts his leg up to kick the other square in the chest and knock him back several feet. 

 

"All I ever wanted was to keep you by my side, protect your smile. Your happiness is my pride, Em. I have given you everything that you wanted! Why is that not enough!?!?" He stalks forward, kicking the sword away from pale hands. "I will not kill you, I want you to stay with me...to understand what I did for you."

 

Trying to keep up his defense the slice through his jacket and slightly into his bicep made him bite his lip cutting through the skin causing a small river of blood to run down his chin as he'd jump back enough to avoid the next swing as he swung back in defense to try and knock the Dane off his footing but, he was far to green and Mathias had years if not centuries more fighting experience over him. Getting ready to block the next blow which ended up a kick to the chest of which knocked him back and to the ground with a harsh thud causing the younger to gasp for air as a searing pain emitted from chest a thin line of blood coating the dress shirt in an angle line going from the left side as he stared upwards the blue staring t leak and bleed away exposing his normal hue. Standing up he'd place a hand to his chest and fired off a shot of fire straight from his outstretched hand while still stepping backwards to make some distance.

 

The fire sent to him causes him to drop the axe as he drops to the ground and rolls away from the attack. Looking to the other with shock, he growls, removing the sword from it’s place as his axe dissolves into the grass. “I have been abandoned by those closest to me...and you do not see the light in the lengths I have taken for us...our future together.” His left hand clutched his chest, holding to the pain he felt in seeing the other bleed. “I never wanted to hurt ya...I wanted to protect ya...when did we fall, Elskede?” The gold swirls in his eyes once more. “Wake up...wake up, Emil. Your brother is no more and I am the one you love. See me for what I was...what I have always been” The voice was not his own, the sound of the Dane before him would take on his words as the other stands and in slow motion he would walk closer and closer with each word. “Love me and only me.”

 

There was no other option he saw as he sought for one nothing would come as he now felt lost and his heart lay in tatters on the ground -- figuratively speaking as he had to do this he had to let go and prove he could move on at long last as he approached steeling himself for what would be the biggest destruction of his heart and mind and nothing Sve nor Tino or even Alasdair or Magnus himself could do would ever piece him back together. Approaching he'd stare at the person he saw but, not the one is heart called out for. "It's not you I want anymore you left me...hurt me abandoned our family." He said, then rose a hand up as frost emitted from his hand. "....Goodbye" He saids, forming his brothers ice spear and without a moment of hesitation drove it straight through his upper chest closing his eye's in the same token 

 

Seeing his lover step forward, he had dropped the weapon in thoughts of a victory and it would be too late for him to pick it up. The Ice ran right through him, blue eyes widening as he coughed up blood. Anger, betrayal....and fear all showed in the gentle blue eyes as gold faded. He lurched unsteadily forward, a hand about the spear in his chest as he falls to his knees. The sky shatters, the nightmare having reached it’s peak as pieces begin to crash to the earth. The blond looks up, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as the one Emil knew would become more and more visible and for him to tell the difference from past to present. One gloved hand reaches up and cups the side of the blood and tear stained face, coughing once more as tears marred his own expression. “Jeg har måttet kæmpe for retten til at være sammen med dig ... Jeg er ked af at jeg ikke kan holde det løfte her.” He speaks softly, pain soaking his tone as the hand falls away. “Jeg elsker dig, Emil Kohler...” A soft thud as he falls to the side, the Warrior of the Ages in both worlds had fallen. There would be no other sound, as the world fell apart before unseeing blue eyes. 

 

Not a moment after his last breath, he sits up in an unfamiliar bed, clutching his heart and screaming while tears fell. Panting hard he looks around and the cry turns to sobbing as he realizes there would be no comfort that he needed, he had woken up in the opposite world. Down stairs he could hear the bickering of Loki and Tapio, but all he wanted was to reach out and hold the one he needed. “Emil...Wait for me...I swear I will come home to you...” Curling up on his side, he allows himself to cry behind the closed door, waiting for the chance he needed to break free from this living nightmare.

 

Screaming in utter fear the Icelander woke in his bed his eye sore from tears and his chest in utter pain but, he'd will himself outta bed wound or not as he'd throw the blanket off and swung his legs over the edge standing. 'Ready or not here I come...' he thought, as he took the nightmare as a message to stop waiting and take action on his own as he changed into his white tunic he planned to be wed in but, he didn't fear the blood it would be splattered in as he would be the blood spattered bride coming to get what was rightfully his only to stand in front of a large mirror a sword in hand and waited until it showed him what he wanted to see -- a war torn land and a broken building where those second players would be. 'So they like those that fight huh..' He thought, as his lips twisted into a smirk then a grin exposing his teeth. "Let's see how they handle someone with everything to gain and nothing to lose." he said, to himself and lept through the mirror and into a fight for the history books.

**Author's Note:**

> *bows* Thank you for reading!
> 
> Translations:  
> Icelandic:  
> "Hjartað mitt" - My Heart  
> "Elska" - Pet name meaning Love
> 
>  
> 
> Danish:  
> "Elskede" - Pet name meaning Beloved 
> 
> "Lillemus" - Pet name meaning Little Mouse 
> 
> "Jeg har måttet kæmpe for retten til at være sammen med dig ... Jeg er ked af at jeg ikke kan holde det løfte her." -- "I have had to fight for the right to be with you ... I'm sorry that I can not keep that promise here."
> 
> "Jeg elsker dig, Emil Kohler.." -- "I love you, Emil Kohler."


End file.
